imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Li family of the Ming Domain
History The Xiaofei's full name was Li Xiaofei, and he was indeed from the Li family of the Ming Domain. He rose within the Vast Thousand Domains and became unstoppable for a thousand years, after which he went missing. The Li family continued to enjoy a period of glory but suffered a rapid decline eventually. It was said that they were secretly conspired against by an old enemy of Li Xiaofei and became history amid cruel oppression. Every descendant of the Li family was believed to have died, and thus the existence of this fat man was a huge surprise. The peerless genius who had disappeared for more than four thousand years, and was trapped in the 18th district of the Black demon Abyss for four thousand years, after returning to the secular world, immediately displayed the graceful bearing and skills of four thousand years ago. In less than ten days, he had destroyed the Bright Dragon Sect, Black Mountain faction, Sky Fire Mountain, Northern Wolf Race and the Ice Summit Demon Race. A total of thirty-one martial arts forces of the world... These races and sects were forces who had once made things difficult and attacked the Li Clan of the Bright Domain. Among them, the Sky Fire Mountain and the Ice Summit Demon Race were both super forces far stronger than the Black Moon Immortal Palace. However, in front of a Quasi-emperor, they were unable to withstand a single blow. “A tooth for a tooth, blood for blood.”This was the stance that Xiaofei had shown to the whole world.The world laughs at me for being crazy, I laugh at them for not being able to open their eyes to the real world. I am born Li Xiaofei, I laugh until the end of the world.” After he directly sunk the main city of the Ice Summit Demon Race with one palm strike, the Human Race Quasi-emperor, clad in a green robe, once again recited the sentence of four thousand years ago. This was his former saying. Four thousand years ago, once this saying was recited, Heaven and earth would lose their colour and heroes would retreat. And four thousand years later, this saying once again appeared in Heaven and earth with the annihilation of thirty-one powerful forces. “At this moment, many Human Race elderly were moved to tears.At this moment, the graceful bearing of the green-robed Quasi-emperor had completely taken away the brilliance of Heaven and earth— I am born Li Xiaofei, I laugh until the end of the world.The whole world was filled with shock and silence because of him.A while ago, the rumours about the reappearance of Xiaofei had only spread across the Road of Chaos, and had not really spread out on a large scale. But now, following the powerful attacks of the Human Race’s green-robed Quasi-emperor and as the defeat of the thirty-one great forces, the whole world had been shaken. With the exception of some little domains such as Heaven Wasteland Domain, the news was like a torrent crus.h.i.+ng the whole world. Almost all of the forces, sects, clans and races with a little bit of strength were aware of the reappearance of the powerful Xiaofei. Tens of thousands of years had pa.s.sed without a Martial Emperor.The weight of a Quasi-emperor was enough to deter the world.It was said that the Ice Summit Demon Race and the Sky Fire Mountain had vanished under the power of the Quasi-emperor. Many sects and forces that had once made things difficult for the Li family were beginning to panic, and even some peak Saint level experts were trembling in fear, afraid that the jade-like green-robed Human Race Quasi-emperor would appear before them the moment they open their eyes. In an instant, countless creatures trembled under the attack of the green-robed Quasi-emperor.With the emergence of a Quasi-emperor, the wind rises.Those who even understood a little of what was going on would immediately know that the situation in the world was going to become chaotic. In particular, the people well acquainted with the ways of the world and who had an extremely sharp sense, could sense the sign of the arrival of upheaval even though the current situation was not quite clear at the moment. Every time the world was in turmoil, there were evildoers, geniuses and peerless masters showing up... Some of the weaker sects and forces had already begun to reduce their activities, and announced that they would seal the mountain in an attempt to avoid karma and to not get dragged into the turmoil.But there were some ambitious people that were excited.Because of the chaos, it was the time to take advantage of the crisis for their personal gain. Members Sheng Yan/Li Shengyan ch 746 Quasi-emperor Xiaofei ch 777 Category:All forces